Just One Simple Kiss
by Sisy
Summary: What could possibly one simple kiss cause? Anger, pain, confusion, sympathy, ignoration and fly to a love paradise. Sprx and Nova knows it by themselves. Fluffy Spova fic. Dedicated to my reviewers!
1. Part one: The Bet

Myush! I know I should be working on FMH, but I just couldn't help to write that kind of fluffy Spova story we all fans are loving when the idea poped in my mind. And yep, only 3 people actually forced me to write this sooner than update for FMH. And those people are **Kg**, **Roler** and **Beth**. You rock guys! Your reviews as first respond to my story really warmed my heart! And this story is supposed to be as "Thank you!" and dedicated only to YOU!!! I wouldn't really do this, but since you are the only ones who bothered to review so far, here it comes. :3

The time in here should be around Season 1 - 2. Not later.

I don't own the Hyper Force. If I would I would force Sprx to be man for once and make him confess after the Wormhole incident. He almost lost Nova there without letting her know his feelings - how possibly long he wants to wait yet?! But on the other hand I like it more when Nova confessed to him. Before her confess it was hard to actually say she was loving him all the time. All we knew was that she actually had a thing for that red monkey. Geesh! Those good good times. Tried to make a story in the backround of those times. xD

Enjoy.

* * *

**Part one: **_**The Bet**_

It was one of those normal days in the Shugazoom city. The weather was being today very cold and mean - from the big and dark clouds were falling the big dots of water, hitting the buildings, Super Robot, citizens or even umbrellas, or unfortunately ending on the ground. The loud and dangerous thunders meant no good sign for the people's mood - especially when a thunder accidentally ended up on already too wet Mr. Cheepers. The unending rain, the loud crashes of the thunders were reminding of the only female of the Monkey Team. She had a low temper and if she wasn't controling herself, she was actually being just like the thunder storm out there.

The golden female, watching the thunder storm outside the window, actually sighed at this fact. Her mood was not getting any better as she realized she can't go out because of the rainy weather. She was being bored by spending her time inside her room, well, to be completely honest - she was being bored by punching and smashing the red punching bag, imagining it was Sprx himself. She was doing it often, what was maybe the reason why she got bored of it now by doing it like hundredth time - but what was bothering her mind was that she was actually taking her anger out at the red crimson monkey, even if he didn't deserve it - well, for _once_.

She was always punching into the bag whenever she was feeling mad at him. But those last days he was not responding to her in any kind of that way - and yet she could easily beat the bag pretending it was Sprx. Her mind was confusing her ever since it hitted her - why was she imagining her red teammate as something she could beat up? It wasn't like she would be mad at him - for now. It made her stop right in the moment as this truth clicked in her - and thankfully, she stopped right before she could give the last big punch that would make the poor bag painfully hit the wall.

She wasn't feeling like herself thinking about Sprx when she wasn't angry at him - well, she was surprised she was not thinking about him like about the cocky idiot he is - for a change, she was thinking about him in a sympathy. She was feeling guilt sit up on her, and she even didn't know why. Well, it wasn't like she was _hating _him... she _knew _she didn't hate him, but also she knew sometimes he deserved every smack he got from her for a stupid comments.

She snapped her eyes open as another thunder came, the loud crashing sound actually waking her up from her thoughts. Who was she kidding? He _always _deserved a smack for being stupid. Right? Right...?

That was it. She started to doubt one thing she thought she was sure about from the first time she heard him say something like that. And this doubt meant a feeling of a regret for the red male. Nova knew how painful her hands sometimes could be. For itselfs it knows a several of now destroyed bags - after a bit of time her powerful hands could destroy them so much they were not useful anymore. Even her present bag knew it for now, and it knows every another bag in the store she buyed them from. She never thought about what was the red male actually thinking about her for doing that. Even if sometimes he deserved the pain caused from her hands, she felt much worser by imagining how it seriously must have hurt him everytime.

It was shocking her how was she thinking about him now. What was shocking her more was her wondering about what was he thinking about her for beating the crap out of him everytime she had the chance. She thought she was getting this junk in her head because of watching rain fall - something that would make feel sympathy even the cheerfull Otto. Well, of course he was feeling sympathy for all the dogs and cats without home and getting all wet and dirty out there in the streets. But what was worser was when he once took inside a few of them and it ended up catastrophally. Even if he meant it in a good way, he caused that whole main room had a dirty steps from their paws, bunch of dogs took the side of Sprx's roundy chair as a place where they can let out their needs and unfortunately, Gibson had to go trough the painfull claws of cats that felt his disgust for them.

She remembered that day too clearly. It caused her to chuckle everytime she saw Sprx's shocked, disgusted and furious face by finding it out. What was being more funny was his sulky and mad face when they kept laughing at it for it for a few days. He looked so _cute _when he was sulking. From what it looked like Nova went to another thoughts, it ended up with Sprx being- _What the hell was she thinking? _She wanted to seriously slap the punching bag right now, pretending Sprx was standing right in front of it. And that was another hint. What had he done after all? She shook her head, falling to one of her roundy chair she had in her room, right at the comfy plushies she had in there.

She felt more confused than ever. There was no point for her to feel guilt for smacking the red monkey. There was no point for her to think about what was he thinking about her for doing so. And there was _absolutely _no point why she started to think about him at all.

If there really is no point, why it poped in her mind after all? After a long sigh left her mouth, she realized she was overdoing it a bit. Okay, she was overdoing it a _bit_ more. Scratch that, she overdid it _a lot_. She didn't hate him. It would be only better and more comfortable between them if she would act to him a little bit nicer, and wouldn't smack him all the time around. But, well, till he won't open his mouth. She couldn't believe the decision she had just made, but surprisingly, it made her feel better and content inside. Indeed, she was blaming the cold weather that was being out there. She was thinking about stupidities when she wasn't getting the fresh air from outside. All Nova wanted to do was make her thoughts go away, and so she needed it with doing something she had to concentrate on. She squeezed a bunch of her plushies before she left her room and her red bag that would sigh in relief if it could.

* * *

Chiro was being bored when it was over the training, so bored he agreed to Sprx's challenge in a video game. For first, it didn't look like a fun to him, since Sprx was losing almost in every game, and thought it would be funny to see his furious face once again when he'll lose. But he had no words to describe how _much _he got interested in it by seeing on the screen "Player 1 wins", what was for this time being the red monkey. For first, Sprx was truly being a challenge to him. But what was making him sulk was actually the fact his red friend was winning _every _game. No way he'd leave it like that.

Sprx on the other way was enjoying every win, letting Chiro know it sooner before the screen told it to him by jumping around him and screaming like a wild monkey in the jungle. The young leader was starting to get annoyed of it, but Sprx just couldn't leave it by only like that. Just after the 10th game Sprx had won, he started this ritual once again just right in the moment Nova came down in from the tube. Sprx was too busy to even notice her, and she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him as she couldn't forgive the question that poped into her mind. _"Was I really thinking of being nicer to this oranghutan__?__"_

"Hey Sprx," her sweet voice caused the red monkey froze on the place, "glad to see you're back to your _old _unintelligent self." He wasn't moving from the place, his hands on the air. From the transe woke him up a small pitiful laugh coming out from the boy's mouth. Sprx glared in his direction, before he put up a goofy smile on his face and turned to face the yellow female. "Actually, doll, I am celebrating here my 10th won against our _lil__'_Chiro," he replied, making the lil' word sound louder, and his smirk grew widder after hearing an unacceptable sound coming from the boy. Nova raised an eyebrow, smiling, getting interested in the news as Otto getting interested in how babies born.

"_You? _Defeating Chiro? I thought you're not smart enough to find these cheats for yourself," Nova replied with a triumphal voice and she couldn't help to smile as Sprx's smirk lost his face. For first, Chiro was laughing at the comment, and then his eyes snapped open at the sudden fact that it could be truth. "And I thought you was a man, Sprx, even Otto didn't get this _low_ when he was losing," both Nova and Chiro actually chuckled on it, but Sprx had-had it. He was getting furious. There were only three things that could touch him this deeply. First, when they were attacking his ego. Second, when they _knew _they were attacking his ego. And third, when _Nova _was attacking his ego.

"I was _NOT _cheating!" Sprx bursted out furiously from himself, his voice getting so high it surprised all of them. Suddenly Nova felt the guilt sit down on her once again and she hated to admit it, but she knew she actually _hurted _him with words. Nova looked away for the moment, and when she felt Sprx's eyes no more on her, she looked at his sulky face, what made her actually smile, leaving her a tingly feeling in her stomach. He went to sat up to his controller, ignoring that both of them were staring at him, as he crossed his arms and lost all the joy he was having moment ago.

"Sorry for destroying your triumphal," Nova started, actually making the red male snap in surprise, as he turned around to look at her, confusedly. Was Nova just about to _apologize _to him? Nova, realizing for herself she made it look too personal, cleared her throat as she looked down on the ground. "Next time I'll be like '_WOW, now that__'__s a monkey with the moves!_' " Nova replied, hightening her voice to a funny tone by saying that and inside hoping it will cheer up his _ego_. She felt an electricity ran down her spine as he actually smiled at that with both of his lips and eyes. _"Goosh. She knows how to fix it up to him," _thought Chiro happily as he realized there was no apologize he would have to make to the red monkey.

"Hey Novs, what about you would play with me to see I'm playing clear?" he asked her as a sparkle formed on his eye. She hummed out loud for a few of seconds. "No, Sprx. It's no fun when I know I _will _beat you up," she replied as she made her way to her chair, but Sprx was obviously taking 'no' as an answer he won't get pleased with.

"So let's make things more interessting," he started as he gazed up on her with the smiling eyes. He actually got Nova's attention after all. "Huh?"

"What about bet?" Nova was thinking for a second. _"I don__'__t have anything better to do anyway," _she said to herself as she realized she had no mood for punching the bag anymore. The bag was saved for today.

"I'm listening," she replied as a smirk grew on her face as well, and Sprx grinned like a loon by her reply. _"This is gonna end just badly," _Chiro thought by seeing the look on Sprx's face.

"Well, in the case _I__'ll_win, you're gonna have to give me a reward," Sprx started, keeping the grin on the face as Chiro freaked out of what is gonna pop to his mind right now. _"Please, don__'__t throw him to the mainscreen, please, don__'__t throw him to the mainscreen..." _repeated Chiro in his mind as he was much like pleading with puppy eyes to Nova. She was not getting his message the same way as she was not getting interessted at all. "And what that reward would be?" she pleaded to know as she found her eyes closing calmly, resting her chin on the one of her hands.

Sprx's smirk only grew. "You're gonna have to _kiss _me, Novs," just as he finished the sentence, both Nova and Chiro gasped out loud. Nova's eyes and mouth snapped open as she felt her cheeks burning up - but she wasn't sure if it was supposed to be from embarrasment, or from anger - she was so much in shock how he could _dare _to ask for such a thing. It took only seconds, before she was desperatly shaking her head with tight shuted eyes and with a blush forming upong her cheeks. "_NO _WAY!"

That was it. She thought she would snap at him much worser, but it looked like she couldn't bare herself to. But she was sure with one thing. She will _not _accept this bet.

Sprx, awaiting reply like this, only teasingly smirked in her direction as he raised an eyebrow at the female. "Aw, what is it, Novs? Are you _scared _of losing?" just as he thought, he pushed her in the corner. Nova, snapping out of her transe, opened her eyes surprisingly as she was starting to get furious. She didn't realize he said so on purpose so she would accept the bet. "_Me, _**scared **of losing with _you_? Only in your dreams, _Sparky,_"heightening the voice, she was glaring at him, as she saw him smile sheepishly upon the nickname she called him with. In other times it would make him furious, but not _now_.

Chiro was shocked by the reaction of the golden female as he knew she had much more low temper than Sprx had his ego. Thanks goodness, the mainscreen was still alive and that was better than anything. _"Good one, Sprx," _was his last thought as he was winking at him with the eye Nova couldn't see from the position she was sitting in.

It was taking a few of minutes to Nova to decide. She was arguing with her own mind. She didn't want to accept the bet, no, there was _no way _she would accept it, but also, what was there she could be afraid of? Sprx is a _loser_, no way he would beat her up in a video game. So there is no chance for him to win at all. She had closed eyes, trying to calm down, as she responded quietly this time. "What in the case I'm gonna win?"

"Since I choosed what my reward would be, to show you just how _fair-play _I play, you can choose anything as your reward," Sprx replied as he took his arms behind his head, the smirk never leaving his face. Nova still had closed eyes, but a smile formed upon her face. "_Anything?_"

"Anything," Sprx repereated, not realizing how evil smirk grew up on Nova's face. Oh, she was so _not _gonnaleave it easy. "Fine," standing up from the chair, she moved to his direction. "I am taking the bet," this reply was just the one Sprx wanted to hear. It made him smile like an idiot, like it was already over it and she was about to kiss him. "And in the case I'm gonna win, you're gonna have to do _anything _I'll say for a _month_," she said in deep and serious voice as the smirk lost Sprx's face again. "Uh..anything?" he asked nervously, causing Nova to smile. "_Anything_. I'll say take my chords, you're gonna do that. I'll say take Chiro's chords, you're gonna do that. I'll say clean up the patrol, you're gonna do that. I'll say clean Otto's mess in room, you're gonna do that. I'll say kiss Gibson, and you're _gonna _do that," Nova finished with triumphal yet evil smile as she saw Sprx frozen and Chiro fell on his back, doesn't holding the laughter anymore. "With one thing per a day."

"Hold up, sweetheart! That's not what I meant!" Sprx protested, actually panicking by the last sentence she said. Nova laughed. She knew she had win this time, there was no way Sprx would accept the bet now. He would be, oh so much more stupid than she already thought he was if he would. Sprx knew how much of torture it would mean being Nova's slave for a _month_. The girl would do anything to make it tough for him. She was being so _cruel_to him, trying to hide this fact with that amazing, cute and innocent smile shining up on her face and with those sparkling, freaking beautiful innocent buble-gum pink eyes. That was the way she was looking at him now. He was telling himself to not give into her innocent and cute expression, but his body, respective _eyes_ couldn't resist her. Nova quickly changed her expression nervously by seeing _that look _once again on Sprx's face, feeling his _sneaky eyes _on her. "Take it or leave it," she shrugged as she turned around and made her way to the tube, much more like escaping to his gaze. She was sure he will not take it now anyways.

Sprx, on the other hand, couldn't imagine how ashamed he would feel if Nova would win, and whole Team would have another thing to laugh at, God knows for how long. But by another view on this situation, this was maybe the only way he could get a kiss from Nova, something she might not accept to ever again. His mind was screaming, trying to warn him of the female, but his heart was already melting as he wondered how her lovely lips tasted, his heart like jumping out of his chest as he was imagining the physical yet wonderful contact he could share with the girl he was liking for so long. And yet the chance she might _like _it a bit was another thing forcing him to accept. He ignored his mind as he stared at now leaving Nova. "I accept."

By hearing the voice coming out from ruby's mouth, Nova froze a few feet before the tube, feeling her heart sunk low in her stomach. She gulped. Chiro was also surprised of Sprx's accept, but actually grinning goofily to himself. _"This is gonna be interessting."_

Nova couldn't move. Sprx saw that she tensed up, what made him feel content. Nova felt some new feeling overtake her as she was thinking about the thing she was supposed to do if Sprx was going to win. Something she even couldn't imagine herself force to do, something she would never think about to ever do, something she knew she couldn't do. _No way_. She _couldn__'__t _kiss Sprx. The very idea was making a shiver run down her spine, making her mouth dry and mind blank. She wanted to laugh when she realized she was actually having _fear_, but not of losing to Sprx, but of the kiss, and she couldn't force out of herself any laugh at all, after her mind clicked it was _Sprx_ she would have to kiss. She slowly turned around just to meet Sprx's smiling, deep onyx eyes and she freaked out. She won't be able to kiss him. Nova thought about how _disgusting _it would be, yet painful and much more torture than what she wanted and would give him if she was going to win. Well, not at all. This was _much _worser than what she would do to him.

Sprx found himself gazing up at the female, scanning every part of her body as he ended up on her lips. He felt the need of his tail to start waving all the way around, but he was controling himself as he didn't want this to mess up. He was seeing her stand unmoving, her eyes staring into nothing as she was probably deeply thinking even if she wasn't alone in the room. This caused Sprx's attention. It was first time he saw her like this. It was first time he saw her hesitating of something so obvious like accepting to a bet. His heart beated desperadly inside of him as he realized what that could mean. She was hesitating because of the _kiss_.

Nova knew too well why Sprx had made up a bet like that. It was because of several reasons. He wanted to make her mad. He wanted her to do it because he knew how big _suffer _it would mean to her. It was like she would dare him to swim at least five meters under the watter, just because she knew he wouldn't be able to do that, how much hard it would be, how _scared _he would be of it. This was exactly the same thing. And for last, he made it up because he had that stupid alarm inside of his head that was turning on everytime he saw a pretty face, and getting a kiss from his only girl teammate was something the alarm was beeping at loudly in his head. He didn't probably care at all, the only thing he was thinking about was _himself_.

But in the case she will deny it, he will probably take her as a coward. The Team will probably take her as a coward. It was something she wouldn't stand. She couldn't let _herself_ to think she was being a coward, not when it was about _Sprx_. There was nothing, absolutely nothing she could be afraid of what had anything to do with Sprx. _Nothing_.

Shutting tightly her eyes, it was like she was fighting with her own mind, own body, clenching up the fists, she managed to open her mouth even if all of her senses and instincts were denying it. "Fine, I do accept it," she replied with an annoyance in her voice, what Sprx seemed to doesn't notice, or doesn't mind it, when she accepted now for sure he wanted to jump in the triumph altogether with Chiro, but only found himself grinning happily like a loon. Thank goodness Nova had closed eyes.

He felt his heart beating against his chest happily in hope. Sprx didn't actually care anymore if he would lose or not, for a try, it was _worth _it. Especially if it would be a perfect moment for him to show her he was being all flirty because he wanted to have all her attention. It would be a perfect moment to tell her he was feeling around her so good for the last time. A perfect moment to tell her he was taking her as more than a teammate, more than a friend. Well, he knew something for sure: He will give everything into the game.

Nova made her way to the controller, when she noticed Sprx's idiotic expression, turning her more mad than she already was. She stepped in front of him in a fast manour, grapping him by the chest sooner than he could notice anything, facing his dark onyx eyes with an angry expression as Sprx was staring into her bubble-gum pink ones, that were in so many times so beautiful and gentle, now all he could see in them was a _fire_. "Listen to me you piece of _crap_, don't even _dare _to think about that. I will kick that tail of yours sooner than you will try to push _any _button," she was staring at him in that position for a several seconds, before she started to lose the grip on him and slowly letting go of him. Sprx forced himself to smirk. "I know you too well for that Nova. You _never _take it easy whenever you're around _me_," he commented as she found herself dumbfounded, doesn't really getting the point. Sprx winked at her in a flirty manour. "You don't have to play _hard-to-get_ just because of me _Novie, _my magic of charm is just like a magnet for you, no matter how hard you push away, you always _turn _back," after Sprx finished his theory of undestanding girls, it turned Nova so pissed off she transformed one of her hands into her giant fist as she was holding him by the chest with the another, preparing to make him _eat _those words. Sprx shutted tightly his eyes awaiting for pain to come as he was screaming at himself inside his head for doing so _wrong _move.

**"WAIT!"**Chiro screamed as loud as like he would be the one who was supposed to be smacked, making both of them snap in the shock as Nova let go of Sprx in the whole surprise, causing him to fall and painfully hit his back. Both of them were staring in his direction, awaiting for his next reply in suspense as the boy found himself dumbfounded. "Wait up you two," he managed to say after a long and an awkward silence, "I forgot to bring up a popcorn."

In the next moment Nova jumped in his direction, making the boy gasp and turn around on his feet, speeding off as fast and far away as he could running for his dear life, yelling at himself in his head. _"THIS WAS DEFINATELY THE LAST TIME I SAVED YOUR TAIL, SPRX!"_

Nova had-had it, furiously panting as she was staring at the boy running away, breathing loudly and fastly as she was trying to figure out what had just happened. Sprx, on the other hand, sighed in relief as he smiled for himself. _"That Kid deserves a medail."_

* * *

Dun dun. That's it. Nova was so pissed off she beated the crap out of Sprx anyway, who was thinking it was all over, and well, then it was, after Nova left to her room to finish her bussiness with the bag ( GASP! BAG!!!! ) and all Sprx got was another smack in the face and unfortunately, a journey to Gibson's lab.

Lol just kidding! Anyways, sorry for interrupting, but I just had to do it here. ;P

That would be stupid if it would end up like this since the title says it all.

Btw, I feel poor for the bags. I wouldn't want to be on their place whenever Nova comes to that store. What do you think? Is Sprx gonna be all smacked up and there will be no game?

What are you waiting for? Go read the next part! The suspense will kill you!!!

Suspense: *gasps, dissapears*

..*sweatdrop* Geez. See what I'm talking about? It was waiting for you.


	2. Part two: Not THAT monkey

I don't own Hyper Force. Ciro Nieli does. I love him for creating so wonderful show and so amazing couple in it.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Part two: **_**Not THAT monkey**_

After what happened few minutes ago, Sprx was expecting from Nova to be killed yet, or for her to absolutely break the bet as she would leave to her room once again, but nothing of that happened. Surprisingly, Nova looked like she calmed down, but her expression was still showing how angry she felt. Sprx was being angry also, but at himself, exactly at his _mouth_. He could crash everything. But he didn't...

Nova was arguing with herself for a long as she was thinking, trying to figure out what is she going to do to make the red monkey _pay_. Unexpecting it, into her mind poped the decision she had made in her room and she lost all the need to punch him. But she was telling herself it's not worth to punch the crap out of him, since she can make him pay _more_. And now, when she was angry, she _is _going to win, no doubt in that. And after that, he will do _everything _she will tell him to do. She will definately tell him to kiss Gibson first.

She sighed, never letting the glare leave her face, as she made her way to the second controller, sitting to it, making Sprx stare at her surprised with open mouth as he didn't know what to do next. Nova glared at him after she saw him sitting on the same place on ground. "How long am I supposed to wait? Stop staring at me like an idiot and grap that controller finaly," she replied harshly, turning her head to the screen. "Or not, you know what? Forget what I said." By hearing those words, Sprx's mood flew away as he thought the bet was over. "You're being an _idiot _either this or another way," she added, and for first, Sprx didn't mind her word attack as he made his way to the first controller.

He grapped the controller with his heart beating desperadly, pleading his mind to not screw up at least one thing. "How many games?" he asked her, feeling a bit of joy get lost by seeing how angry she must have been. She glared at him once again. "Only _one_, Sparky," she replied as she turned once again to the screen. She was not gonna give him any more chances. If he really deserves the reward - what he doesn't either - he will beat her up in this game. But that wouldn't happen even if she wasn't mad.

Sprx gulped as he turned to the screen also, the trust in himself slowly leaving him as he wasn't sure anymore if his luck would be enough to beat her up in one game. And he felt completely everything fly away as he realized she was being angry, and as he saw her pick up the hardest level. He looked down feeling upset already, as he nervously caressed the controller with his forefingers. But he knew he couldn't give up. It might be the first and last chance to get a kiss from the golden female, and he must give everything to the try. He couldn't give up when there was not lost anything at all yet. Sprx turned his gaze at the mainscreen, feeling the will for the win grow up as he got his fingers ready.

* * *

Chiro came back to the mainroom during their game together with Otto, as he was hoping Nova was gone and hoping to find Sprx still alive. It was kind of shock for both of them, as he had to tell Otto why he was running for his dear life when he bumped to him. Both of them were too busy to even notice them. Otto and Chiro looked at each other with grins, as they quietly found a way to their chairs, watching both of them in suspense. So far, it was getting interessting a lot.

When they came to the room, Nova was winning, so far. It wasn't like Sprx was losing always, but mostly, yes. Nova was so mad she was pushing all of the buttons so hard, her will to beat up Sprx was stronger than her thoughts still wandering about the decision once again. Sprx was this time controlling his mouth, doesn't letting any word of triumph leave his mouth whenever he got into the winning position. But his heart couldn't help it and it was fasting the beats everytime he got it, what was making Sprx angry, since he had to fully concentrate on the game.

Nova was being fully concentrated on the game for first, already thinking about all the things she will force Sprx to do. Just as she was getting far away with the winning position, she had much more bigger score than Sprx that it was just impossible for him to get closer with the score. She was already imaginning how Sprx would be forced to take a walk around the city in a girly pink dress, how he will have to eat a lot bunches of bananas, how he will be taking over all of their chords and how he will have to kiss Gibson, and how bad she would feel for Gibson herself. As she was first enjoying for it, she lost the mood by hearing the word _'__kiss__'_in her head. By mentioning it, the only thing she saw in front of her was Sprx, smirking at her in a flirty way, his eyes pleading and yet full of hope. She was surprised by it and felt unknown feeling ran through her.

Just as she wasn't fully concentrating on the game, Sprx was slowly beating her for the moment as he got much closer with the score. When Nova noticed it, she started to panic as the anger left her, and she was doing everything she could to get bigger score. No luck in that. She was trying, oh boy, she was pushing these buttons desperadly so hard she thought she will destroy them, but either that or another way she was not getting better. From this moment both Otto and Chiro got so interessted they were almost forgetting to breath, and Nova was starting also, as panic and fear overtook her. Her heart was bumping so loudly she could hear it in her ears. She _can__'__t _lose. She just can't!

Sprx was not getting happy yet, because he knew just as he would, he would get back to the losing position. He kept his mind clear and tried to control his mood, what we couldn't say about Nova. She had totally lost it. She was already getting the fear of having to kiss that _red _monkey. The unknown feeling came back to her senses as she was slowly forgetting which button she should push next and getting nervous by every second.

She already saw in her head how ashamed she will feel by seeing that _red _monkey jump and scream around like an animal, and then by seeing his triumhpal yet flirty expression as he will stick out his lips. She didn't know what to do. She was thinking so deeply about it she was staring at the screen, doesn't realizing what was she pushing or how she was on it, and she completely froze on the place as the loud beep coming out from the screen took her back to reality. She felt how her heart stopped, how she couldn't take a breath. She was staring at the screen for several moments, blinking rapidly, doesn't believing to what was written there. _PLAYER 1 WINS_.

Sprx was staring at it for several moments also. It was hard for him to truly believe it. Did he just beated up Nova? He knew he should be happy, no, he should be jumping thousands meters from the joy, but he couldn't bring himself to. His heart was beating hardly against his chest, like it could jump from him, and he felt the warm yet nervous feeling overtake him as he realized Nova will have to kiss him now.

For how much he was hoping and enjoying for it, now he was unsure of what to do next, or how to do it, since he realized kissing Nova was going to be much harder than he thought. And not only that. How was he supposed to kiss her without telling her he had a _big _crush on her? How would she exactly respond for it? And what was worser, what if it would destroy that whole small bond they shared with each other? Because he couldn't imagine it would be the same between them if she would completely refuse his feelings. His heart beated painfully by thinking so. He wouldn't be able to act like himself around her anymore. They wouldn't mess and tease each other all the way around anymore. And that was something he wouldn't be able to take, since he needed to be at least a _friend _to her, if not anything more.

The long and death silence broke the green simian and the boy, what caused both of them snap in shock, as they didn't know they were even there. "Wooh! Sprx is a man!" Otto yelled as he was feeling the joy and happiness grow inside him for his red friend. He knew how big hint he had for the golden female, and since it was almost impossible for him to get closer to her in any way, this should work. "I agree with Otto, for once," replied Chiro grinning at the red simian who was staring at them dumbfounded, "you was pretty holding on in this one." Nova was staring at them also, but she wasn't feeling any anger. She didn't know how to feel. She was staring at them blankly, deep inside in her thoughts.

Both Otto and Chiro had big smiles on their faces, but they faded as they realized Sprx was not enjoying or jumping around from joy, what was so unusual for him. They expected him to do at least one thing, if not anything then comment it, but he was still sitting there, staring at them, doesn't knowing what to do. Chiro was first to respond. "Well? Aren't you going to take your reward?" This caused Sprx to snap out from shock as he found himself gaze nervously in Nova's direction. He couldn't really read her expression, and the silence was starting to kill him inside. Chiro saw his nervousness and he started to understand.

Otto was not getting the point as neither of them said or did anything, and it was starting to get really boring as there was nothing going on there. "Erm, guys?" he caused their attention as they both stared at him. "Shouldn't you two kiss?" at mentioning _that _word, Nova snapped furiously from her transe as she stood up. "There is _absolutely _NO WAY for me to kiss _that _monkey!" as she pointed her finger at Sprx, she was feeling anger grow up on her as she knew that all Sprx deserved was a slap in the face. "I wouldn't do it even if he would be the _last _monkeyin the whole **galaxy**!"

Her words surprised not even Chiro and Otto, but even Sprx and at the same time it tore his heart into million pieces. He knew Nova didn't really must him, but he had no idea it was this bad. It was just like he was only annoying for her, a bother, disgust, it was just like she was hating him. It had broken up everything he wanted to do. At the same time it was making him mad, and also for the broken mood he couldn't help to comment it. "Sorry your heighness, as I am probably not good enough monkey for your big perfect head since it's making you to break the bet on giving the winner what he deserved," the comment had deeply touched Nova inside as he was putting an irony tone into the voice. "You know Otto, miss "I-can-kill-you" got to have everything how she wants it, doesn't caring about what the other certain _red _monkeys thinks about it," he added in angry tone so it shocked all three of them. Nova was getting furious even more as she felt how much it hurted her inside hearing something like this from _that _monkey, losing her temper already.

"Oh, I'll show you what exactly you _do _deserve," she replied and snapped at him so fast no of the males could react. Her giant and dangerous fist ended up on Sprx's cheek, slapping him so hard it throwed him to the other corner of the room, causing the monkey to yell and screech from pain as he ended up on the control panel, destroying half of it. Nova didn't really know why she did it, if it was supposed to be from anger or from pain he caused her to feel by those words, but next thing she did was snap from shock as she realized she could have really hurt him and she couldn't bare herself to look at any of the males. For what she wanted to make him pay, she was _not _feeling content, but guilty and hurted as she shuted her eyes, turned around on her feet and ran to her tube faster than any of the males could respond.

When Sprx managed to realize what happened, he moaned out loud for the pain he was in, especially when he touched the red mark on his cheek. Even a simple yet gentle touch hurted it. Chiro and Otto were next to him in no time, scanning him if he had some injuries. In the mean time came to the mainroom Antauri together with Gibson just right when Nova ran to her tube, avoiding any contact with them as both of them realized it had something to do with Sprx. When they saw him lay on the panel like that, they ran to him within a second. "What happened?!" Antauri asked angrily as Gibson scanned Sprx's body. Both Chiro and Otto looked at each other, then at Sprx. Sprx grunted in pain as he was trying to ignore it, since the pain inside him seemed to be much bigger. "Nothing unusual Antauri," he replied weakly, "just my big mouth, is all." He finished, causing both Otto and Chiro get shock expressions on their faces. He was taking it at himself, even if it was not fully his fault.

Antauri only shook his head. Gibson turned to them. "We need to get him to the Med Bay," he said as Antauri nodded, and both of them gently and slowly took Sprx from the panel. "Ouch! Watch out for my tail, Brainstrain!" he yelled out loud as he grapped it, Gibson only rolling his eyes. "Tail is the last thing you should be worried about," he finished as they slowly took him to his laboratory.

In the mainroom was now only Chiro with Otto. The green simian sighed as he looked at the panel. "At least I got something to do now," he said as Chiro nodded in agreement, looking back at the yellow tube Nova had left in with confusion. "Well, there is one positive thing after all," Chiro said making Otto to look at him in curiosity. "The mainscreen survived."

* * *

Well, what a surprise. O-o Sprx had won the game, but he got something he didn't really want to get. Heh. Poor monkey.

This part wasn't so long. Whatever, if you're lazy, it's only for your own good.

So, what do you think? What's gonna happen next?

Why the hell do you even wonder about it? You got next part right there waiting for you, so stop finally reading those my notes and go read it! It's starting to feel lonely.


	3. Part three: Confusion

I don't own the Hyper Force. Unfortunately. Enjoy!

* * *

**Part three: _Confusion_**

It has passed a few days after the incident. Neither of the two monkeys talked to each other since then, but from completely different reasons. Nova was surprisingly blaming herself all the time for what happened, and even if she wanted to still feel angry at him, she just couldn't bare herself to. She wanted to let him know she was angry, and that was that problem. He seemed to doesn't care anymore.

Well, it wasn't like Sprx didn't care. But he felt too broken by thinking Nova was hating him. He thought it was obvious, so he didn't bother to try to fix anything with her. It wasn't like he didn't want to, he was fighting with himself whenever she was near him, but he was doing it for _her_. He didn't want to complicate to her anything anymore. He thought for her it was better like this, but for him it was much more like suffer. But it was only better this way. She would be using him as a punching bag always, even if he would explain to her why he was doing and saying everything that was making her mad. He always wondered why she was getting mad at it, for first he thought she was taking it as a flirt game she would never _respond_ to, but now it was kinda making him sense. Nova was doing it because she couldn't _stand _him. That's why he found it useless to try to talk to her about it. But he had no idea if he will be able to keep it like this for long.

Nova thought it would get back to normal and usual days when she came next morning to the mainroom. She was expecting Sprx to already comment anything, _anything _about her, but nothing came out. What shocked her more was that he seemed to even doesn't _notice _her. It wasn't like he wouldn't know she wasn't there, but he couldn't bare himself to look at her. Not a once.

For how hurt she felt, this pain was getting much deeper to her as she didn't get the optimistic smile from Sprx. Because it was mostly his smile that was telling her it was allright. She was slowly forgeting for everything he had said, because he was _ignoring _her all the time. She never thought she would ever want some attention from him, but this time she really felt the need to talk to him, or, maybe she was only expecting him to apologize to her. But since she got neither of that, she felt really confused about everything.

She felt confused about him. He was never acting like this. He was _never _with her in one room without saying something stupid to her, or without at least looking at her, smirking at her, smiling at her. She felt left by as the others didn't talk much to her, feeling confused from what happened also. Sprx was pretending that nothing actually happened, but everyone could see in his eyes how big pain it was causing him. A pain Nova couldn't see, since he didn't stare at her for a once.

Nova felt much more guilt when she heard that he was spending the night in Gibson's med bay, feeling her heart beating painfully. Nova was realizing she could have seriously injure him this time, and just by thinking so, her mind screamed in protest as it told her that _jerk _deserved it for wanting her to do such a thing. But she felt it often now, because she was being an air to him. She couldn't believe that when they were choosing who will go with who for the daily outlook to the city, he choosed Gibson without thinking instead of her. She was hoping he will - after all, he chosed her everytime - so she could talk to him, privately, without making it look like she had came after him.

The atmosphere was really heavy. Sprx was not being himself, and Nova was pretty sure she wasn't too. The rest of Team felt it also as Sprx was not the usual cheery Sprx, and Nova was not the usual sweet Nova that was screaming everyday at the crimson red monkey. It was so quiet in there without them arguing all the time. She was supposed to be angry at him, not feeling hurted by those words that left his mouth. Maybe she felt so hurted because it was first time any of them told her something like that, but when it came out from Sprx, what she would never say he would ever do, it really did hurt. But after all he had a reason to be angry. And she felt guilty for what she had done to him, how she reacted. She was supposed to be the one ignoring him, not him ignoring her. It was him supposed to apologize to her. She wanted to believe it, but her heart was telling her this time it was her who was supposed to apologize. She didn't really wanted to accept it, because she was really stubborn if it was about Sprx.

What was so special about him? She meant, what was that thing on him that was making her feel like this, think like this. Why was it so big deal about kissing him? She wondered if she would react the same if she would be supposed to kiss any of the other teammates, but she already knew the answer. It was so much different if she would be supposed to kiss Otto, because that would be much more like in friendly way. But with Sprx... it couldn't be friendly. Especially if he was pissing her off almost everyday.

She felt so confused. She was spending another day in her room, but for this time, she wasn't even thinking on punching the bag. She was lying on one of her chairs, actually holding one of her plushies. Holding it tightly. Everything was so wrong. She wanted to get things comfortable once again as they were, but she just couldn't bare herself to start a conversation with him, especially if she couldn't get in private with him. She didn't need others to hear all the things she had on mind to tell him. She sighed deeply, actually missing a _bit _the way Sprx teased her everytime he had the chance, or just all the other ways he was calling her here and there. That was another thing she wondered about, since no one else called her in any kind of way like that. It was probably part of his stupid manour to talk to girls.

Nova was always telling herself, how awesome it would be, if he would ignore her at least for once, if he would just leave her by, if he wouldn't open his cocky mouth at least for once. And now, that her wish had come true, she was not really understanding why she ever wanted that. She never accepted it to herself, untill now, when she got none of Sprx's attention. Indeed, now she knew she was feeling good in his company, even if he could turn her mad in any second. But the way he was taking things, looking at many situations, it was making her smile. The way he was taking _her_, talking to _her_, acting to _her_ was making her feel special. Feel important. She never truly realized it.

She didn't understand to anything anymore. She wanted to know so badly why Sprx was doing all of the things he did. And just much as she wanted to talk to him about everything, her another side always stoped her. She never wanted to get it look like it was too personal, too close between her and any of her teammates. But on the other side, she couldn't imagine herself to never spoke to the red monkey once again. God, he was her teammate. Someone who was spending most time of her life with her, and if it was necessary, they could be next to each other twentyfour seven. How possibly long will she keep herself from talking to him? She will have to, once, in one sitation. And she was realizing how bad results it must have leave on the others, as their two teammates were completely ignoring each other, like they wouldn't know each other, would hate each other. And how bad results it must leave in the battles. What if Sprx got hurt in the fight? Nova deeply knew by herself she wouldn't be able to just leave him like that, if she was the only one around for help.

This was the reason why she never thought of getting _too _close to anyone from Team. It would only mean trouble for all of them, not even in personal life, but especially in fighting. And no matter how much she was trying to respond to Sprx's flirty actions like it couldn't be more for them, pushing him away how much she could, yet he would always turn back to her. He wasn't giving up on it, no matter how much pain she caused him.

The very fact she just thought about made her gasp as she felt the unknown and weird feeling came to her senses once again. She was never thinking about Sprx's comments and hints like this, in this way before. The very idea seemed impossible to her. Sprx couldn't be doing it because he would want to get to her in any way closer, and if he would want to, he was doing it really badly. But why would he turn back to her everytime once again, even if she had punched him across the robot the day before? She was thinking often it was only the way he was acting to all girls, but now that she was thinking about it so deeply, she realized he could have been angry at her for everytime she had done it, but he never was. He returned to her like nothing happened, with that casual smile of his. She must have make him feel a lot of pain already, yet he always was there for her in the fight, in the personal life.

She couldn't believe what was she thinking about. But she felt her eyes start to shimmer from sympathy, as she was looking at the cocky monkey in another way in this moment. From how he always looked like an idiot and jerk to her, now he was much more like...like-she couldn't describe it with words. He never was much of a friend to her, well, in a personal or emotional way, but now that she looked at it like this, all he ever wanted was to get a little more attention from her, since she wasn't spoking to him at all when they weren't right in the battle. They were good friends, but she never showed it to him. She never told it to him. Yet she somehow could sense he only needed to know it for himself. But since Sprx was not that type of guy for talking about too personal or girly things, he was only trying to get her into some kind of stupid conversation. It was his way. But with the flirting... she wasn't really sure.

She felt her heart skip a beat as she heard a knock on her door, and she quickly let go of the plushie she was holding, getting into normal sitting position as she cleared her throat. She felt kind of nervous as she realized the red monkey always goes at the wrong time. _"Here goes nothing..."_ she thought as she stared at the door. "Come in."

All the excitment she was feeling by hearing the knock on the door dissapeared as she saw the black simian step inside her room. She really expected Sprx standing on Antauri's place. After seeing the expression on her face, Antauri was not really sure whether it was the right time or not. "Aren't I interrupting you, Nova?" he asked her in calm way, and then managed to close the door when he saw her head shaking. "Good. I would like to talk to you."

Nova was hoping this was not going to be what she was thinking about, but unfortunately, it was obvious why Antauri even came to her room after all. "I would like to know what happened last time, since you two seems to don't talk about it to each other."

The golden female was feeling regret get trough her skin as she knew Antauri was right. But she was surprised he didn't start to blame her for beating him up, since Sprx probably blabbed it out to everyone. Or Chiro. "What? Sprx didn't complain about me to you?"

Antauri was a little taken back at the news, since the red monkey always mentioned his another stupidity that made Nova react like that. By hearing those words, he could sense the guilt going through Nova's heart as he knew there was probably so much more than any comment or argue. "Actually, he defined it as one of his usual actions that caused you to react like that."

This surprised Nova as well. She was expecting Sprx to tell, especially to Antauri, what happened and when she saw the black simian came to her room, she thought he was there to give her some kind of lesson about beating up own teammates. But Sprx didn't say anything... Or, in fact, he said it at himself. Nova's heart melted. She nervously looked away from Antauri's gaze. "Well...not at all."

"Then what happened, Nova?" he asked her once again as he stepped closer. Nova didn't open her mouth to say anything, and Antauri didn't really want to force her to speak, but he had to at least try. For their good. "You will feel better if you let it out."

Nova sighed, knowing she had to let it out to someone anyways. "I'm not sure, Antauri. It's just this confusion I got for the first moment...and then it ended up like always it does, but only this time, I am thinking Sprx didn't deserve it after all." After seeing the mix of feelings rushing through Nova's eyes, Antauri sat next to her, doesn't leaving the eyes from her. "What was so irritant that made you react like that?"

Nova hesitated and tensed up, before she quietly finished her sentence. "After he won the game we were playing, I was supposed to kiss him." Antauri seemed to get the point for now, only smiling to himself as he thought love was so obvious. Nova was awaiting from him to tell her something at it, something serious or that one of his life lessons, but nothing came out. When she looked at him, all she saw was a smiling face. It got her more confused. "What?"

Antauri calmly smiled. "I don't understand why you accepted it if it seems to be so big problem for you."

Nova raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Antauri, it's _Sprx_. I..him-I mean, it's not about if it's problem for me or not. I just simply would _never_ do something like that if it was up to me."

"That's not what I was pointing at."

She looked away. "I..don't know. I just did."

Antauri smiled. "You mean, you didn't even know how, it was like you automatically accepted it?" She nodded. "Then don't you think that some part of you wanted to do it without you knowing it?" this caused Nova to snap her eyes open, feeling warm feeling overtake her, and a shiver ran down her skin. Just as she started to think about it as possible, she quickly shook her head at it. "Not happening. _Ever._"

Antauri knew this was going to be though. He touched one of her hands. "Well then, what do you think, why Sprx asked you to do such a manour to him?" just as he asked that, Nova stared blankly into space as she couldn't come up with any sentence. She then looked down again, with annoying expression on her face. She definetely forgot about everything she had been thinking moment ago. "Because he is a _jerk_."

"You know too well for yourself Sprx wouldn't want to force you to do something like that if he wouldn't want it from you." This caused Nova's attention. Why Sprx could possibly want her to kiss him than any other reason she had come up with?

"Then why he would want it from me?"

Antauri only smiled at her. He probably knew the answer, but he didn't want to tell it to her, as he knew it would be best for her to know it from Sprx. "If you're curious about it, why don't you go and ask him?"

Nova looked away once again, as Antauri saw a sad expression form on her face. "I can't. He doesn't want to talk to me. He's been ignoring me since then."

"Or maybe he is just waiting for you to do next move." Just as Nova was about to protest, Antauri shushed her. "Sometimes it's better to respond like first to close the suspense during between you, even if you're feeling angry or hurt. It's better if you will accept the mistake you had done, even if your instincts tells you otherwise, since it's usually part of Sprx's fault. I believe Sprx is awaiting just for that." Nova knew Antauri was once again right, and it was making her mad. She was thinking about it as well, but there was still that part of her denying this possibility.

"I don't know, Antauri. He seems to be pretty angry at me." she replied with kind of sad and quiet tone in her voice, unsure, but it surely did hurt her, since it was Sprx - someone, who never was angry at her for a once. But Antauri knew this much better than anything.

"Just like you said, Nova. It's just _Sprx_. He can't stay mad at you for too long." Just by this fact, Nova felt a little of hope lighten up inside her as she knew it by herself before, but needed to hear it from someone else. "Or do you want to keep ignoring him forever?" she shook her head at that. She didn't. She knew she couldn't.

Antauri, smiling, squeezed Nova's shoulder before he stood up and made his way to the door. It caused Nova to snap out. "Antauri, wait!" she yelled at him, causing the black simian turn back at her. "What am I supposed to do?"

Antauri only smiled warmly at her. "Isn't it obvious, Nova?" and just then he left her, standing confusedly on the place. She was thinking about it for a second, before it clicked her, what caused her heart to beat rapidly. She knew what she was supposed to do, even if she really didn't felt like doing it. But she had to, if she wanted to make things right and just as they were before between them. She had no courage to go find the red monkey and talk to him, but now she had, since the black simian somehow managed to gave it to her. She would thank him for it later, but now, she knew what she had to do like first. She couldn't believe she accepted it, but some part of her was telling her it was right.

She is going to have to kiss Sprx.

* * *

A little Antova here. Whatever. Not so long also, but what am I supposed to do, when half of you got lazy butts? Uh, I mean, eyes. ;P

Do you think she is gonna kiss him after all?

You did it again. You got another part right there in the corner awaiting and you again wonder like I would be about to update this after month. FINALLY SKIP TO ANOTHER CHAPTER or you will miss the best part of this. Lol, like I could hurt you with using CapsLock. xD

EDIT: I am sorry for the problems with this part. It seemed it had saved it in Slovak for a moment here, but I fixed it now.


	4. Part four: His reward

Finally, the awaiting fourth and last part is here. So enjoy it as much till you can. The suspense is still waiting and watching over you.

Suspense: *looking from side to side*

Oh, don't try to look innocent. I saw you all the time. Anyways, I am saying this fourth and for last time in this fic, and maybe you got already enough of it, but for the rights of this show I must. I don't own Hyper Force. Ciro Nieli does. But I own this fluffy fic. ;P

Enjoy! WARNING: May contain lots of Spovaness and fluff so if you're Spova fan, or an _obsessed_ Spova fan, be aware of heart attack. Thank you.

* * *

**Part four: **_**His reward**_

Nova was rushing through the Super Robot, trying to find the red pilot desperadly as she was feeling her heart gets faster everytime she entered a place where she was expecting to find him. Unfortunately, he was not in his room, in his fist rocket, in the kitchen, nowhere. Mainroom was now the last possible chance. If he is not gonna be there, she will have to look through every place in the Super Robot.

She was feeling her heartbeat gets fast once again as she sunk in her tube. When she entered the mainroom, she saw the young leader playing games once again with the green simian, but no sign of Sprx. Both of them stopped the game as they turned back to look at her, both of them grinning at her. "Hey Nova!" she smiled back at them weakly. "Hey guys."

"Wanna play?" asked Otto uneasily, after a death silence between them. "Actually, I was looking for Sprx. Have you seen him?" just as she finished, both of them looked at each other with unsure expressions, as they turned their gaze to the one of the chairs. Nova got their message as she made her way to Sprx's chair, only to face his back to her as he looked like he was fixing something in it.

Sprx, truly fixing the lighting in his chair, felt his heart stop as he heard Chiro say her name, but bigger shock was by hearing from Nova that she was looking for him. He hoped the guys wouldn't give her any sign of where he was, since Nova seemed to doesn't notice him, but his senses kinda felt like Nova was standing right behind him. These senses was always warning him of her whenever he overdid it and she was about to smack him somewhere. He was awaiting from Nova to say something harsh, or worser.

"Sprx?" her sweet, gentle yet quiet voice, almost in a whisper, woke up all the senses Sprx had in himself as he felt like his heart goes crazy. He wasn't hearing this kind of tone in her voice often, and it sounded like from an angel to Sprx. And the way she said his name, oh _god_. It was driving him insane. But he remembered too well for all the things that were happening between them, and that's why he even didn't turn to look at her. "What?"

After hearing Sprx's reply, almost sounding like emotionless, Nova felt a painful feeling inside of her as Sprx even didn't bother to turn to look at her; what was worser, whenever she spoked to him by name, his obvious reply was by adding into the reply one of his nicknames for her, like "princess" or "sweetheart". But now... she had to make things right.

"Can we talk?" she asked once again in that kind of gentle yet calm voice, that voice Sprx never could resist. He was fighting against his own as he wanted to, but since he was still being a little angry inside, he couldn't reply in another way. "Then talk."

Nova was taken back by his reply. This was so much unlike Sprx, and it was hurting her, more than she would except. She looked behind her back to meet the interessted yet curious faces both Chiro and Otto held, and she sighed as she turned back to Sprx, hoping to doesn't offend the other teammates being in the room. But since Sprx looked like he was not going to go along with her anywhere, she had to try it in this way. "I mean, in private."

Sprx was surprised by it, and he felt the electricity ran down his spine, as he was hoping the guys wouldn't leave him in this mess all alone. But they did. Otto looked too curious in what they were about to talk to each other, that he wasn't standing up from his place as Chiro did. But before he could protest, Chiro dragged him by the tail out of the room, leaving those two alone.

After realizing they were all alone now, Sprx let out a small sigh left his mouth, before he turned to face Nova, trying to avoid her eyes. Nova, by facing his face, felt her heart stop as she felt like the one who deserved to be smacked now. She saw all the pain written along his face, in his deep, dark onyx eyes, that were now lifeless as she couldn't find the smiling spark in them they usually had. Nova's gaze fell at his a bit too much red cheek, as she realized it had to be the place she slapped him at. She felt a bit taken back, since she was not seeing him like this at all, what caused her to gasp from realization. Did that kiss really meant so much to him?

"Let's get this over with, Nova," he spoked after a long silence, causing the female to wake up from her thoughts. "Don't hold it back any longer. If you hate me, tell me it in the eyes, and I won't bother you ever again." Nova was shocked. Truly shocked. She couldn't believe she caused him to think she actually _hates _him, but what was more shocking, he was not selfish at all in this time. She heard all the pain in his voice he was saying it with. He wanted to do it for _her _good. But for her good it would be only if they would come back to normal.

"_Sprx_..." she started, with serious yet soft tone in her voice. "I..I don't hate you!" she replied with some unsure, weak and shaky voice, what caused Sprx to open eyes and stare at her with surprise yet confusion. His heart started to beat rapidly once again as his gaze softened and he felt like he was already the happiest monkey in the world.

"You...don't?" he repeated unsure, but still with that hope in his voice as Nova hesitated what to do next. She couldn't hesitate anymore as she wanted to let Sprx know he was really important for her. "Of course I don't!" she replied louder as she took step closer to him, her gaze softening as she looked down, avoiding his eyes. "You are my friend, after all..."

After those words Sprx's heart was jumping happily once again as he felt a smile shine upon his face after so long time. It was enough for him to hear from Nova as he stood up and opened his mouth about to say something, when Nova interrupted him with sad, guilty and broken voice. "...and I-I'm so sorry I never acted to you like to a friend."

Sprx was staring at her for a few of seconds, surprised by the way she was responding to him. He never heard her talk like that before. He never saw her in this state ever before. He didn't really know what to do next, and he hesitated before he took a step closer to her, unsure whether this move was right or wrong, but after the last less of courage he held inside, he wrapped the arms around her in a friendly hug.

"It's allright, Nova, I wasn't being much of friend too," he told her right in the ear, as he was trying to keep a space between them, feeling Nova tense up in surprise by his move. "And I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to say anything like that," he added with last courage in his voice, responding to the things he had said from anger back then, when he slowly started to pull away, just right in the moment Nova closed the space between them, embracing him back. She caused Sprx to gasp in surprise, feeling his heart fall deep into his stomach, before he hugged back and enjoyed it all the way till he could. Nova wasn't sure why she was doing it, but this was definately not the one Sprx she knew. This was probably his emotional, gentle part of him, the part he was hiding from everyone. The part she _liked_.

She soon pulled away from him, avoiding his eyes as she was still standing right in front of him, realizing what was she supposed to do now. If she really wanted things to get normal between them once again, she had to finish the bet. She felt her heartbeat gets faster and louder once again as it was bumping loudly in her head. Sprx wasn't sure of her expression, as he stared confusedly to her eyes. Nova felt his gaze, what caused her to look at him.

Sprx's senses went crazy by the gentle, cute yet hesitating look in her eyes, as he felt like he could stare into them forever, fall into them. He didn't notice the small blush that formed upon the golden female's face. "We got unfinished bussiness to do, Sprx," she told him quietly as he first freaked out she had mean something painfull, but quickly changed his mind after seeing the look on her face. He didn't really know what she had in mind, but his heart stopped as she actually pulled her hands in the air. She couldn't decide whether to grap him by the shoulders, or by his cheeks, so she decided she just put them along with her sides as she slowly closed her eyes and leaned in closer, hesitating as she nervously tried to reach out for his lips. She couldn't believe what she was doing, it looked so much hard than she thought it was, and she felt once again the unknown, but so _good _feeling get through her once again.

Nova was awaiting for the conect to come, but it never did. She felt the red male's hand pull against her lips as he stopped her. Sprx couldn't believe his own actions, but he knew this was the right thing to do. He saw all the hesitation she had in the eyes, and he truly didn't want to force her to do such a thing. He wouldn't even enjoy it by knowing she was doing it only because of stupid bet, and because she _had to_. Nova opened her eyes just to stare surprised into his, seeing the red male smile weakly at her.

"You don't have to do this, Nova. Save that for someone who's gonna deserve it," Sprx responded with a little ache inside his heart, wishing the someone would be him. Just then he let go of her, and turned around to get into his chair once again, leaving Nova completely confused and...shocked. She was really _not _expecting this. Sprx wasn't so selfish after all like she thought he was. But she couldn't forgive the question that poped into her mind. "Then why did you want me to kiss you?"

Sprx froze on the place, unsure of how to reply to that. He turned nervously to look at her, one of his hands behind his back. "Well, who wouldn't want a kiss from a pretty girl?" The answer was not the one she got pleased with, as she glared at him, doesn't knowing whether to be angry at him for doesn't telling her truth, or be angry at herself for getting pleased by the compliment. Sprx, getting her message, looked nervously away as he was thinking of what to come up with. "Uh, I..don't know."

Nova crossed her arms as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, okay. I know I shouldn't have ask for that. Not even because it's something you barely could do, but even because it was rude from me," Sprx continued as Nova gazed at him blankly, still not getting the answer she wanted to get. "I'm not sure why I say things like that. Maybe it's because I want to see if you can resist to someone so handsome like _me_," he added as he smirked at her, only to see Nova rolling her eyes with an annoyed expression. By seeing that, he realized, that maybe he should tell her the truth. He closed his eyes nervously, as he took a deep breath. "Or maybe I keep saying that because I li-"

Sprx couldn't finish. It was too big shock he felt ran through his whole body to finish the sentence. He was speechless, he felt his whole world stop around him. He could feel how his tail stunned on the place, the blood running through his veins, the electricity ran down his back, the amazing feeling of freedom, as he felt like he wasn't standing on the ground anymore. He felt how Nova graped him by the cheek as she pushed her lips against the other one for a several seconds, before she pulled away with a smoochy noise, leaving the red monkey fall on the ground from tenderness.

Nova wasn't sure why she did that. Maybe she only wanted to shush the red monkey from saying stupidities, but she could feel deep inside her heart she was meaning to do that. She was arguing with her own mind for a seconds as she was standing on the same place, unmoving. She felt much more confused than before as she realized that kissing Sprx was not that hard - well, not at all when she _liked _to do it. She gazed up softly at the red male on the ground, feeling her heart melt as she saw his expression.

When Sprx felt Nova's eyes lay on him, he tried to woke up from this transe, still feeling his heart like jumping as he slowly sat up. He sweared he had seen a few of floating hearts with wings around his head, before he gazed at the female in front of him. "What..was that for?" he managed to get out from himself.

Nova's mind clicked as she didn't know how to respond for it. She surely didn't want it to look like she wanted to do that, or that she did it without actually having a reason. She turned her head on one side as she looked with her eyes to another, having the hands behind her back. "Just gave you the reward...remember?" she replied, trying the wear the usual voice as she was always having, only to get a warm smile from the red monkey. He heard her too clear, but he could see some sparkle in her eye that was telling him otherwise.

Sprx stood up as he stared at Nova with some kind of sweet yet nervous expression. "Uh, Nova?"

Her heart beated in hope as she spoke to him with soft voice. "Yes, Sprx?" But her hope flew away as she saw Sprx's flirty smile form in his expression. "You know, you missed," he said as he grinned at her, Nova doesn't really getting the point. "My lips are right _here,_" he said as he sticked his lips out, pointing at them with his finger.

That was it. Everything that happened seemed to vanish away for the female as she felt her cheeks burn up once again, and this time, in anger. She couldn't believe how she could have think about him he was another, while he was still being the same jerk he was few days ago. She transformed her fists once again as she pushed him away hardly so he ended up hitting his chair with his back. She furiously left the room as Sprx groaned in his chair, both of them realizing the things have gone back to normal as they were once again.

Sprx gently touched his cheek where first ended up a painful and powerful fist of Nova's, and then her lovely, amazing lips. _"Man, this is why I like her so much."_

_

* * *

_

Well, what a fluffy long _four_shot I made up with them. Sorry if you were awaiting something more, or them ending up like couple or some confession, I am sorry. But I am trying to keep them in character and let's say, if it would be in Season 1 or 2, it just _can__'__t _end up in another way. Speaking of which, there is not gonna be any sequel to this or anything. This is how it ends, but since Sprx got what he wanted and is happy, what else would you want? Don't baby him. He's childlish enough.

In the case you asks why it has four parts, not chapters, it's simple. It was supposed to be oneshot, but it would be too long for oneshot. Parts are instead of chapters because it's still and only about the kiss, just every part has another point in it.

I don't know how about you people, but I am SO obsessed with this pairing that every fluffy Spova stuff is making me SQUEAL. And since I am one of those people who had a honour to do fluffy Spova stuff, it's making me SQUEAL MORE in triumph.

I am sorry for not updating for a long, I had important exams to do, and I can tell you proudly I passed them and they accepted me to school I've been wanting to get at for a half year. But next time I am gonna update FMH, I promise.

I hope the people I dedicated this to liked this fluffy Spova stuff and will leave me another review here, or in the future in FMH. I must say I wasn't working that hard on this one. I had it done after 3 days.

I want to inform everyone that no punching bag was injured in this fic. Thank you.

Bag: That's a lie! A LIE!!!!!!

Erm, ehem, thanks for reading and to everyone who's gonna review this.


End file.
